Current assemblies including a silicon-based part are generally secured by bonding. This type of operation requires extremely delicate application which makes it expensive.
EP Patent No. 1 850 193 discloses a first, silicon-based part which is assembled on a metal arbour using an intermediate metallic part. However, the shape variants proposed in this document are not satisfactory and either cause the silicon part to break during the assembly thereof, or do not bind the parts sufficiently well to each other.